This invention generally relates to clocks having multiple features including unique lighting and time display features. More particularly, a preferred embodiment of the invention relates to illumination of the dial of the clock, which may be associated with a night light feature that may activate and deactivate automatically in response to ambient lighting conditions, or that may activate and deactivate in response to user programmed times.
Typically, wall clocks are mounted on a wall at a higher elevation, usually at eye level or higher. This positioning is usually not near an available electrical outlet, which are frequently located relatively close to the floor. As a result, wall clocks that derive their operating power from conventional AC power systems need an AC power outlet installed near where the clock is to be mounted on the wall. This alternative is often inconvenient, or it is too costly to install a new outlet for the wall clock.
Another alternative is to have an electrical cord dangling from the wall clock to the lower electrical outlet. However, many persons believe that such exposed power cords are unsightly and interfere with the décor of the home or the office.
There is therefore a need for an illuminated wall clock with a self-contained power source that avoids the problems associated with an AC-powered wall clock.
A need also exists for a wall clock with an illumination system that places a small current demand or load on the self-contained power source. Replacement or replenishment of the power source should ideally be as infrequent as possible.
Also desirable is an illumination system for a wall clock that efficiently converts light from a light source into illumination for the dial of the wall clock for easy viewing of the displayed time, and that also provides dispersed lighting into a room to serve as a night light.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide an improved wall clock having a self-contained power source with various illumination features.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved wall clock with a light module to efficiently provide illumination of the face of the clock and to provide sufficient light dispersion out of the light module for night lighting of the room in which the clock is located.
A further object of the present invention is to automatically activate the illumination features when the ambient lighting falls below a predetermined threshold, and to automatically deactivate the illumination when the ambient lighting rises above a predetermined threshold.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide the capability for the user to program the wall clock for his/her desired illumination activation characteristics.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved wall clock with an LED light source that is positioned in an edge of the illumination module.